


Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

by starofrebecca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofrebecca/pseuds/starofrebecca
Summary: "You all know my boyfriend, Lance," he asks, and yes, the crowd certainly does, as indicated by the screams. "The vocal, you know? The love of my life?" Shiro grins again. He can feel the crowd beginning to get worked up, the same way a blush is making its way onto his face. Talking about Lance does that to him. Shiro looks up into the crowd."I need all of your help. I'm going to propose to him tonight."





	Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I daydream about situations happening to me and then I throw them at these characters and proceed to live vicariously through them, because it sure as hell ain't happening in real life.
> 
> If you want some audio to make it feel more real (you know who's who):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4

"How are you all doing tonight?"

Shiro smiles as he adjusts the microphone and looks out into the crowd. A loud cheer rises to greet him. He can't normally see beyond the blinding stage lights, but if he shades his eyes, he can see the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people in the stadium waving and calling to him. He grins as he strums his guitar mindlessly once or twice, and the cheers swell again. There's nothing like being on stage.

Shiro is the guitarist and leader of  _Voltron_ , a band that has been his home for four years now. Keith and his friends had started it, and then asked Shiro to play guitar, and then they discovered he could sing and, well... things escalated. They went from busking on the street in pairs to playing in bars to performing before main acts to being the main act themselves. This is the last stop on their world tour, right in their hometown of Altea. Shiro feels his heart overflowing with pride for his bandmates, can practically see the love coming from the crowd.

"I can't believe we're really here," he says. "After all these years of practicing, after traveling all over the world to perform, I am so honored and happy to be playing here for you tonight." The cheers pick up again, and he waits for the crowd to die down.

"But," he leans into the mic, "Tonight is something really special. I wanted to share something with all of you here, something that no one has ever seen or heard before." He ducks his head for a moment. His heart is racing just thinking about it. 

"You all know my boyfriend, Lance," he asks, and yes, the crowd certainly does, as indicated by the screams. "The vocal, you know? The love of my life?" Shiro grins again. He can feel the crowd beginning to get worked up, the same way a blush is making its way onto his face. Talking about Lance does that to him. Shiro looks up into the crowd. 

"I need all of your help. I'm going to propose to him tonight." 

And there's more that Shiro needs to say, but the wave of sound nearly knocks him back. Their screams lift him up and he throws his head back and laughs. He feels like he's flying. He strums his guitar a few times to get the crowd to quiet.

"Lance told me once," hey says when they settle, "back when we were still playing on the streets, that the most romantic thing he could think of was for someone to dedicate a song to another person. To pour their heart and soul into a piece and to let the whole world know, and for the everyone to be able to share a piece of that love forever," he says. "And while I may not be a songwriter, I know the perfect song to tell him how I feel." More cheers from the audience.

"This is a surprise, he has no idea it's coming. He's in the back room right now getting changed, and everyone in the band is in on it. But you, all of you, you're the most important part." Shiro leans into the mic, dropping his voice down to a whisper, "Will you help me?"

The "yes" that comes back is so forceful, Shiro actually startles a little bit. Coran goes wild on the electric guitar in the back. Hunk whoops from the drums. Allura plays a few chords on the piano. Shiro laughs, strums the guitar for good measure, and begins to explain the plan.

 

* * *

 

A forceful knock comes on the door to the lounge. Keith kicks it open before waiting for a reply and strides in. 

"You're on in five," he says, as way of greeting. Lance looks up from the game he was playing on his phone and raises his brow.

"Oh, are we changing schedule again?" he asks. "Thank god I actually got ready then, instead of eating all the ice cream." He sees Keith shoot him a look, but Lance knows its because Keith is very attached to his coffee ice cream, even though he's lactose intolerant.

"Yeah," Keith says, plopping down on the couch across from him. "Apparently, Shiro says the crowd is feeling the love tonight, so he wants to perform the old duet as the closer."

"Aw man," Lance says with a nostalgic smile on his face. "I remember when we did that one for the first time. I was so scared I almost missed my cue," he laughs, thinking back. That was right at the beginning of his relationship with Shiro, when he was still terrified of messing things up with this gentle giant who played guitar like it was breathing. Around Shiro, Lance could write songs that rivaled gospels. He felt his soul opening up, sending the words straight from the universe to his lips. When he sang onstage with Shiro, during those quiet songs, it became an out-of-body experience. It felt like living.

A sharp jab to his side breaks him out of his daydream. Pidge had slipped in unnoticed, and she's now grinning beside him. 

"You're on!" she says. "No need to hook you up, you'll just be taking the freestanding mic."

"Sounds good," Lance says. He stretches his arms above his shoulders, allowing the pops in his back to settle. The three of them get up and walk to the side of the stage. He's feeling the energy. Lance can faintly hear Shiro crooning one of his old tunes. When his last notes fade into silence and the crowd goes wild, Lance takes a deep breath and hugs his bandmates.

"Guess I'll see you guys later!" he says as he turns to walk onstage. He grins as the lights blind him for a moment. He waves to the crowd. He can't wait.

 

* * *

 

Keith and Pidge watch Lance as he walks away. 

"Twenty bucks says he'll cry onstage," Keith says.

"Thirty says he'll be too choked up to actually say yes," Pidge counters.

They shake hands.

 

* * *

 

Lance is settling himself on the stool next to Shiro when the lights begin to shift. Dark in the back, spotlight in the front. Shiro is gently strumming a few chords.

Everything feels so, so right with the world.

When the crowd dies down, Shiro's strumming gets louder, and Lance sways back and forth as Shiro begins to sing the song that they've sung hundreds of times.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

Lance lets his heart float along with Shiro's voice, deep and husky. It tugs at something deep in Lance's chest. The crowd is slowly waving glowsticks and watching in revered silence. Lance flips up the octave to where his voice is naturally stronger, and takes over the next verse. Then they trade lines, then begin singing together, as a duet, their voices filling the arena. 

They're coming up on the last verse when Lance sees Shiro shift out of the corner of his eye. Shiro takes off his guitar in a swift movement, but Lance notes that the music is still being carried by Coran. Lance looks curiously at Shiro as he finishes the verse, fumbling with something in his pocket. He looks at Lance with a smile, and Lance gets ready to sing the final verse.

Then, Shiro gets down on one knee.

Lance gasps and slaps a hand over his mouth. The crowd screams. His vision immediately starts getting misty, and he struggles to blink away the waterworks so he can focus on Shiro's genuine, gentle smile. With Coran strumming in the background, Shiro continues to sing.

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

Shiro brings out a small, black box from behind his back and opens it. A beautiful gold ring sits inside. Lance feels tears begin to gather at the corners of his eyes. A hush falls over everything as Coran's guitar continues to play.

"Lance," Shiro says, and  _fuck_ , it sounds like he's about to cry, too. "You are my sunshine, my light, my smile when everything is dark." He smiles gently as Lance feels the tears begin to stream down his face. "You have been my everything, right from the beginning. Will you make me the happiest man in the whole universe, and be my everything, right until the end?" 

Lance's heart feels like it's soaring. His throat is so tight that he can only nod as he gives Shiro his left hand. The crowd cheers again as the music gets stronger, and they begin singing the last verse of the song. 

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

Shiro takes the ring from the box and holds Lance's delicate hands in his rough, calloused ones. Gently, he slides the ring onto Lance's finger, and the crowd swells with noise, and he looks up at Lance with as much love in his eyes as Lance feels beating in his chest. Shiro slowly stands. He cups Lance's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from his face. With his mouth no longer covered, Lance gives him a watery smile. He throws his arms around this man that he loves so, so much, and kisses him for all he's worth. Pours his love, his life, his very soul into that kiss, one that is being immortalized right here on this stage, surrounded by the life they've created together, and Lance can barely feel his feet on the ground. 

There is nothing that can bring him back to earth on this day.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, he'll watch the hundreds of fan videos of them posted online and notice, in the very back of the stage, Keith giving Pidge a crisp $10 bill as a tissue to wipe her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm a garbage man, in a garbage ca-a-an...*
> 
> This literally plagued me for an entire work day before I called it quits early and went home to talk to Shiro about how exactly he was planning to make Lance cry when he proposed and got into a fistfight with Keith when I said I would take Pidge's bet but not his, because Lance is a drama queen with all the waterworks included and we all know it.


End file.
